


A favor, a poker match and other things

by Max_Doyle



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: An also Le Chiffre, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Joe Connor is so in love, M/M, Mention of past trauma, they are boyfriends now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Doyle/pseuds/Max_Doyle
Summary: "I need to ask you a favor." As Jean said that, Joe slowly lowered his fork to his plate of pesto gnocchi.Jean made a small grimace, which to others would not be noticeable, but to Joe it was quite obvious. He was nervous, which was not normal for the so calm Jean, who always wore a neutral face, which helps him in his fierce games of poker. Joe, to calm the Albanian, smiled at him with the kindness that characterized  him, urging him to continue.After carefully placing his glass on the table, Jean let out a small sigh "I need you to be my companion for the next poker game that I have to attend in a couple of days, for that ... I need you to act as my partner." With that, silence spread between the two."Oh"
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Joe Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A favor, a poker match and other things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pradelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pradelle/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first fic and obviously it has to be of this beautiful couple.  
> This is for my friend Eva, i hope you like this present! Thank you for give me the confident to write this!  
> Shoutout to the lovely family I made at LeJoe Nation. Love you all so much.  
> Also, my english isn't the best, so please comment if there is something I need to change.  
> (There is a little of french (Sorry, Eva) and Albanian, all google translated so sorry for that)  
> On that note, enjoy!!

"I need to ask you a favor." As Jean said that, Joe slowly lowered his fork to his plate of pesto gnocchi. It had been a few months since they had last seen each other in person, as Jean was now living in France and had left his London home until he could take a break from his new job as a banker in Paris or have a set of poker to attend to, the second option would be the correct one in this case. 

"Sure, you were taking too long," Joe replied with a playful smile. The fact that the Albanian decided to join him immediately as soon as he arrived in London was highly suspicious. As close friends as they were, Jean usually got to play his poker games or settle questions with his work before meeting the British. At this time, the two met at an Italian food restaurant that Joe used to frequent when Jean was living in London. "You know? You don't need to say it, of course I will "

Jean made a small grimace, which to others would not be noticeable, but to Joe it was quite obvious. He was nervous, which was not normal for the so calm Jean, who always wore a neutral face, which helps him in his fierce games of poker. Joe, to calm the Albanian, smiled at him with the kindness that characterized him, urging him to continue. 

"I think you'll want to hear it before you accept," said Le Chiffre, trying to hide his concern by taking his glass of wine and taking a sip with total elegance.  
The professor looked at him sympathetically and, with a nod, led him to continue. "Don't worry, I don't think it's something so bad that I won't give you my incredible help." With that, the English man left the conversation for Jean to continue.

After carefully placing his glass on the table, Jean let out a small sigh "I need you to be my companion for the next poker game that I have to attend in a couple of days, for that ... I need you to act as my partner." With this, silence spread between the two. 

"Oh, I understand." Joe felt his cheeks unconsciously flush. Just having to act like Jean's partner was proving a bit difficult for him. Since the beginning of his friendship with the banker, Joe has been physically attracted and how could he not be? Jean is a very attractive man. Regardless of physical attraction, they didn't get along very well at first.

They met about two years ago, Joe had been in group therapy for a year to overcome the events in Rwanda and the guilt that followed. On one of those days when he was early for his session, the banker arrived unexpectedly, wearing a face that could only be described as "If you don't want to die, stay away from me" but the professor, used to dealing with difficult people He decided to come over and ask him if he was there for group therapy among other things.

Although he introduced himself as Jean Duran and in a mildly formal way, it was obvious that he preferred not to be there, much less to talk to him. Of course, Joe didn't give up, which eventually led to a cordial relationship and then a pleasant, trusting friendship, something neither of them expected.

"I thought you had a girl for that" Joe said as he came out of his stupor. It was common for Le Chiffre to have a particular girl who was always there for his games, although Joe never asked if she was his girlfriend or something, he assumed she was. 

Jean drank some of her wine again, her food lying abandoned. Putting the glass back on the table, with a grimace he said “That's right, but she canceled at the last minute. Joe, you don't need to, I'll try to get someone else. Do not worry”.

As soon as that comment came out of the Albanian's mouth, the blue-eyed man blushed deeply and firmly said “No, no, of course I'll help you. That's what friends are for, right? Also, it is better that you bring someone you trust. That's where I come in ". Trying to get rid the aura of discomfort, Joe giggled and smirked. The truth is that he was very nervous, but he couldn’t refuse anything that Jean asked him.

“Thank you, you have no idea of what you saved me from. It is common to take someone and you know that I am routine person. You're right, you know me well, I prefer to bring someone I trust. Nobody better than you for that.” After that, Jean dropped her mask of indifference and showed a small smile, showing his characteristic fangs. Instantly, the professor's heart raced and, unconsciously smiling, he looked down at his plate, trying to somehow evade the feelings he felt for his friend.

“Tomorrow I'll pick you up from work, we'll go get something to eat and then I'll take you to try on some suits. I know a good place for that. That will be my gift for saving me from this situation and I will not take no for an answer. " Saying this, Jean let out a small exhalation, which might be the closest thing to a laugh for him, seeing the shocked expression on Joe's face.

“I think you are doubting my ability to buy a suit with my salary. Besides, I already have some suits at home” Jean just looked at him condescendingly at the mention of his suits. “Okay, okay. I'll allow it this time, but don't think I'm going to let you pay for lunch tomorrow! Now finish your meal so you can take me home, I need to finish reviewing some of my students' homework if you want me ready for your poker game”. With a little laugh from Jean and a big laugh from Joe, they both shared a look and continued eating of their dinners in a completely uncomfortable silence, which ended when Jean asked about what the professor has been doing in these months in which they had not seen each other.

\----------------  
As Le Chiffre said, as soon as the teacher's working hours ended, an amazing black Bentley Continental was waiting for him outside the high school where Joe teach. As soon as the Albanian spotted the blue-eyed athletic figure, he got out of the driver's side and gave him a nod. Joe, seeing him, smiled happily and quickened his pace.

"Hey, have you been waiting long?" When Joe reached the side of the vehicle, he approached the Albanian and put his hand on his shoulder in greeting. With a negative shake of his head, Jean proceeded to open the passenger door for the professor to get in, which he did, a soft thank you coming from his ruddy lips. When that was done, Jean got in the car and drove off. 

As soon as they arrived at the suit store, which had a classic appearance, it seemed as if they were waiting for them, since they were already taking Joe's measurements and choosing suits of different colors, cuts and accessories to combine them. And just as if time had not advanced, the professor had already tried on a number of various outfits, although none had caught his eye. 

"The suits are very nice and elegant, but I don't think I'm a suit man, you know?" Joe said, as he looked at himself in a mirror in the fitting room. There, in a large waiting room connected to the dressing room, was the banker, appreciating the figure of the blue-eyed man in the current black suit in which he was dressed.  
"Hmm ... I'd rather you try on a blue suit, and maybe you'd feel more comfortable with something underneath that isn't a shirt" said Jean, looking him up and down holding his face with her hand and one of her fingers on his hundred, a typical banker's pose of concentration. He got up and went to one of the many suits that had been selected for them and took a blue one, with the detail of thin silver stripes completed with a black turtleneck, a black belt and shoes of the same color. "Try this outfit, you might like it."

Joe smiled with a blush on his face from the banker's comment, if he preferred it in blue, it is because he was aware of what he dress regularly, right? With a gesture, he took the suit and the rest, and entered the changing room. After a few moments, he came out of it wearing the suit, which attached very well to his figure, highlighting it in the best possible way.

"Perfect," Jean murmured, as he gently pulled Joe by the shoulders so he could see himself in the full-length mirror. Joe looked at his reflection, accepting that he looked attractive. Looking at Jean, standing behind him, he could see an expression of appreciation, which made the professor's heart jump, his expression turn a little nervous.

"I guess this is the one. I can't deny that I look good." With a chuckle, Joe looked away from the mirror and unbuttoned his blazer, ready to slip back into his current clothes. 

"Yes, I like this suit on you. Although I would like to buy you a tailored suit, this will do for now. I'll have some arrangements made and we'll take them away" With that, the banker waited for Joe to change to bring him the suit to the tailor for the corresponding modifications; that's how the teacher was left alone in the dressing room, recapitulating everything that had happened.

As he left, Jean mentioned that the suit would be ready for tomorrow morning, which was perfect since the poker game would be tomorrow night. With that, they both left the scene and headed for the Albanian's car, which offered to drive him home.

"Are you still living with Vera? By the way, how's everything going with her and Dave?"

"No, I just moved into an apartment near my work. My mother and Dave look so happy, so I'm glad I can let them both go about their lives without being a bother" Joe said, laughing at his own joke. 

As that little conversation happened, Jean mentioned that he would pick him up at around 5 in the afternoon tomorrow, a saturday, so that he could try on the suit and they could go together to the poker game. Nodding, Joe assured him that he would be free for that hour, so the conversation ended and Jean left the professor in his apartment, but not before saying goodbye with a small tap on the shoulder. Now it only remained to wait until tomorrow.  
\----------------

Joe was waiting for the call of the Albanian, as he was ready to go out and face the situation. He was really nervous, he had already showered twice and changed outfits three times, even though he knew he would be in the suit they chose together most of the time. Although he knew it would all be a performance and that it was only to help his friend, the very thought of having to act lovingly towards him made his heart flutter. It is one thing to feel something more than filial affection and quite another to express it, even if it was a mere performance.

When his cell phone rang, the teacher made an involuntary jump and, going to the window to see if Le Chiffre's car was there, grabbed his things and went down to meet him, while giving himself the motivation to be able to carry out everything without problems.

They made it safely to the hotel near the Hippodrome casino, where the game would take place. They both went up to the Albanian's room, where a bottle of wine and the suits they would both wear awaited them: the banker wearing his characteristic black suit and the blue-eyed the recently acquired blue suit. Jean asked if he would like a drink, which Joe gladly accepted.

"I think I'll need a little more than a glass of wine for this. I hadn't performed since my classes at the university" the younger tried to joke to dispel the nerves that were eating him. The Albanian smiled at his comment and drank from his glass.

"Well, I suppose there are a few things to clarify. There is a certain way we will have to behave." Le Chiffre said, beginning to clarify the situation. Joe was grateful that he did, now more than ever he wouldn't know how to act. He also didn't want to go overboard and make the banker uncomfortable. "First, when we enter the room, you will be attached to my arm; we need to show that we are together. Second, you have to call me Le Chiffre if you speak directly to me, although you can also occupy any endearment if necessary. Third, if you feel uncomfortable in any way, don't hesitate to say it and we'll get out of there. I'd rather you be completely comfortable first and foremost”.

Joe smiled with tha last part and looked at Jean gratefully, receiving a small grin from Jean that resembled a smile. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen if you guide me through this" at the end, Joe raised his glass and said "For tonight's game" to which the banker responded by clinking his glass with his, both drinking calmly from their glasses of wine.

By the time of the game, both were already dressed in their respective suits and ready to go into action.  
Jean looked very handsome in his black suit, matching shirt, and matching tie. While Joe looked stunning in the selected blue suit, the turtle neck brought out his slimmer figure and gave him an air of laid-back and casual elegance. 

Putting on their coats, they both went out with Joe clinging to the banker's left arm; a smile escaping the professor's lips.

They arrived at the casino with all eyes directed towards them; they really made an attractive couple.

When they entered the room assigned for the game, some of the players were enjoying drinks at the bar or already seated in their respective seats at the poker table. Some tried to glance sideways at them and others simply stared cheekily.  
With a carefree air, they both headed for the bar. Joe sat on one of the benches, while Jean remained standing, ordering a glass of champagne for the two of them. When their glasses arrived, they clinked them in a toast and drank. After that they looked at each other for a moment and, nodding his head, the teacher indicated the older man to come closer. He then placed a tender kiss on the Albanian cheek and with "Good luck, mon cher", he let Le Chiffre sit at the poker table to begin his game.

Le Chiffre's gaze was one of total concentration when playing, moving two chips between his fingers and holding his face in his hand with two of his fingers on his hundred, is that everyone noticed how professional he was and also how dangerous it would be to play against he. No one who was sane Will go against Jean Duran, Le Chiffre.

While the game was going on, the young professor couldn't stop looking at his partner. He knew he would not lose, but nervousness and worry were a feeling impossible to control if he thought about the amounts of money that were being wagered at the moment. His concern did not last long when he saw the smile that the banker gave him from his seat, while he continued to move his chips. Joe raised his glass and smiled coquettishly at the gesture, fluttering his lashes in the most attractive way possible; some people at the table looked at him attracted by such a show of coquetry. 

After an hour had passed, it was clear that the first round was coming to an end and for now it was not clear which would be the winner. The noise of fists hitting the table to jump moves was already becoming latent, as was the noise of chips being moved forward to bet more money, Le Chiffre being one of the latter.  
The people around the table who witnessed the game were already getting up from their respective places to appreciate more the intense game that was taking place at that moment.

There were only two of the eight participants left actively playing, one of those two being the banker who placed the chips he had in his hands forward, in the classic gesture of raising the bet. When the other player also decided to continue betting, it was time for Le Chiffre to raise the bet further, betting half of his chips. Given this, the other player bet everything he had and showing his cards that formed a full house, causing the banker's concentration to fall a bit. In an instant, the room was filled with sighs of excitement, as the other player was thought to have already won, but as Le Chiffre showed his cards, the player's face in front of him fell completely.

"A straight, Mr. Le Chiffre wins" announced the dealer and with that, the room began to applaud, showing their contentment with the game. At the end of the murmurs and such, the dealer announced a 30-minute break. With this, Jean went to where the teacher was waiting for him with another glass of the same champagne for his partner.

"I've never seen you play, it was awesome" Joe muttered, causing the Albanian to let out a sigh. The position he was in made it impossible for Joe to see him directly in the eye, since the banker was standing close to his back, with his face very close to his ear and neck, almost as if he wanted to speak into his ear, which in the circumstances made it feel very intimate.

"I think bringing you with me brought me luck. You should come to my games more often" replied the banker sharing the whisper. Joe could feel the hot air hitting what was sticking out of his neck and ear, causing an electric current throughout his body. The blush was noticeable on her face. Still, he prayed that his friend wouldn't notice.

"Is there much left? I have no idea how long a common game lasts" commented the youngest, trying to lighten the air. A somewhat nervous giggle came from his lips, trying to hide it, he drank a little from his glass.

Jean noticed the movement and placing his right hand on the teacher's waist, he said "One more game and we'll go." With this, they remained in that position until the dealer called everyone to play again. They both didn't want to move from that position, they were too comfortable in the space between them, but it was time to move on.

Jean carefully placed a kiss on the blue-eyed's left cheek and murmuring against his skin, said "Wish me luck, endrra ime ."  
Joe watched as the Albanian headed for his seat. Spellbound by what just happened, he took from his almost empty glass, while lightly touching his cheek. The teacher was no longer so sure that it was all a performance. They both felt so comfortable in each other's presence and it even seemed natural to act so in love. 

" _Maybe_ " thought the British. " _After this round is over, I could talk to him and clarify these feelings. It's better to be honest, now more than ever I feel any possibility that ... that we could._ " Thinking aside, he decided to focus on the current game, which was already looking more complicated than the previous one. Being so focused, he didn't even realize what his partner had called him.

An hour and a half had passed and it seemed that the game would never come to an end. The eight participants kept playing, the game getting more difficult by the minute.

From one moment to the next, one of the players went all in, moving all of his chips forward. And just like that, several of the players decided to withdraw, touching the table with their fingers, some frustrated and others resigned.

With the majority of the players left, three remained in play, Le Chiffre among them.

The three remaining players looked at each other knowingly, Le Chiffre placed two of his fingers on his temple in a classic pose of concentration. After thinking about it, the banker moved all his chips, indicating that he would go all-in this round. Scared, the other participant decided to leave the game, turning over his cards and sighing in frustration, leaving only Le Chiffre and one other player.

It was thus that both showing their cards, the result became clear.

"Mr. Le Chiffre wins this round" said the dealer, arranging the cards to show the result. With that, the room made a startled noise almost in unison.  
Joe smiled in relief, standing up when Jean's gaze fell on him, beckoning him to come closer as he collected the chips and handed a few to the dealer.

"Well done, mon cher" Joe muttered as he approached the banker, putting his arm around his shoulders and, being close to him, decided to place a kiss on his forehead. What he didn't expect was that the Albanian would suddenly get up and position one of his arms on the teacher's waist underneath the blazer, the other going to the nape of his neck, gently stroking his hair. The youngest so surprised by the sudden movement, he only managed to grab the banker's shoulder and his other hand went straight to his chest.

And just like that, they were both kissing. For this moment, neither knew who had started it, since they were losing themselves in the feeling of warmth that the other gave them. Although the kiss began as a simple brush of lips, the intensity of it was increasing.

His lips were moving hard, almost seeking to dominate each other. A passionate kiss. The movement of his lips was perfect and overwhelming, feeling the hot air of the sighs that they both let out. Joe felt a small bite on his lower lip and with a small groan, let the banker's tongue enter, which ran over his mouth possessively. This is how the teacher followed him excited and gone by the sensations, making their bodies stick together more. His arms began to caress the neck of the taller one, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling, drawing a sigh from the other. Because of the lack of air, they slowly parted, appreciating what had happened.  
They both looked at each other for a while, which was probably seconds, but for them it was an eternity.

"Let's go back to the hotel" said the banker, detaching himself from Joe's grasp, but not before caressing his flushed face with his thumb.  
Enraptured Joe only managed to nod and be guided by Le Chiffre to the door of the game room.

\------------------  
The way to the hotel room was quite uncomfortable, they both remained silent and distant, not believing what had recently happened.

Joe couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with the banker, feeling the attraction and affection for him increase by the second, but at the same time his nervousness was bringing out the worst in him. Doubts about confessing his feelings in those moments were increasing.

When Jean opened the door and indicated to him that it happened, Joe immediately decided to go to the bathroom of the room, with the excuse of freshening up a bit. Once inside, he began to splash some water on his face while he thought about the consequences of what had happened before would have on his friendship with the banker. He also began to question who had started the kiss, perhaps both at the same time or perhaps the banker himself.

Looking in the mirror and seeing his face expressing clear concern, he decided to calm down and breathe. As soon as he could calm down, he made the decision to talk it over with Jean and come to an agreement between the two. Most likely, if they talked about it, their friendship would not be lost and they could go back to being the same without problems.

With a forced smile on his face, Joe came out of the bathroom to face the situation firmly.

"We have to talk" the banker blurted out as soon as he saw the professor come out of the bathroom, looking at him. His suit jacket was discarded on a chair near the bed and his shoes were under it.

Joe only managed to nod and sit next to the Albanian. Apparently he realized the nerves of his partner since the next thing he said was "Don't worry, it's not bad. Actually, I must say that the situation as a whole, I enjoyed it a lot".

The professor could not believe it and, with an expression of astonishment, tried to come to himself to answer what was said. Jean saw him for a moment and when he saw that he would not speak, he let out a smile and continued speaking.

"Joe, I have to be honest with you. The truth is that I could get anyone to join me tonight, but I needed to clear my mind today. Thanks to this beautiful night, I have come to the conclusion that I am lost. I like you. and a lot. You in all your splendor, beauty and kindness, has touched me to the depths and has helped me improve in every way. Without you, I think I would continue to touch deeper and torture myself for things of the past; but it is no longer like this. You've helped me grow. I've never felt this way with anyone, not even with the women I used to date before we met. I want ... I want to stay by your side and keep growing. " Jean said. After saying that, he took Joe's hand and waited for an answer. It did not take long to arrived.

The professor's smile was stunning, lightening the atmosphere immediately. Cheerful, he turned fully to look at Jean. Taking his hand, he knew immediately that this is where he belonged. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that. You too have been a very important part of my life. You have helped me regain the stability I never expected to find again. It is possible that ..." Joe hesitated and then said " Can I kiss you now? ".

Jean just started a new kiss, this one much more relaxed and soft, full of longing. They both moved in unison, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. With a sigh, they both parted, looking at each other's face with affection, generating a smile in both.

"Can I stay here today? It's not like that at all, I just don't think I can part with you after what happened" The professor smiled as he said that, hugging the banker and bringing him to his body, hiding his face in his neck.

"Whatever you want, jeta ime. Whataver you want today and always"

And with that, they never parted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon cher: My dear 
> 
> Endrra ime: My dream
> 
> Jeta ime: My life


End file.
